Dark Beginnings: Part 1
Dark Beginnings: Part 1 is the first episode of G.E.A.R.. Plot Nick was sleeping in his bed, it was 7:00 AM, he heard his alarm clock waking him up, It was Saturday. He fell out of his bed. Nick: Ow... He walked downstairs. ???: Okay, I'm going to work now, take care! Nick: Okay, sure <.< He walked in the kitchen, made himself a sandwhich with ham and cheese, he sit on his sofa, turned on the TV and started eating. The TV was showing the old classic Pokemon Johto Journeys. He was watching it on a channel that recently came into the TV network, which shows all of the old animes and cartoons there were. An hour later... Nick got his black beach pants on, his T-shirt, he went behind the desk in his room upstairs, pressed a secret button and a hole opened on the floor, he fell down a tunnel where he ended up in his secret underground Lab. He sit infront of his high-tech computer and checked the status of his newest project: The AMDB. It was showing on the screen, rotating in a wireframe/blueprints-like style. Nick: Alright little guy.. time to finish you.. Nick grabbed a weird looking wrench with black handle, he sit down on the floor and pulled out a pair of headphones and his Ipod from his pocket, he plugged the headphones cable inside the iPod, he put them on, browsed and found a song that fits that atmosphere. He tapped the screen.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7ZPFJk5wDU The first 40 seconds of this song played.. We see a scene in the sky, with the clouds going by as the sun rises, we see the opening credits... "G.E.A.R." "Written by Nick Stone" ....... ....... The scene went on for 40 seconds, then we see Nick working on the AMDB again.. ....... Nick was in his lab, he finally finished the AMDB, left the wrench on the ground and wiped his sweatdrops away. Nick: Finally.. it's finished. He layed on the floor, looking up and the giant blue glowing lamp.. He fell asleep.. tired... A few hours later... ..... Nick was sleeping, while his mom came back from work, early.. Mom: Nick! I'm home! Nick was having a nightmare: The scene showed Nick being in a dark void, he saw a shadow of an old man, dropping his cane, which breaks on the ground, the old man turned towards him, he had white glowing eyes, Nick was frightened, he tried to step back, then the shadow attacked him and he heard a scream of a girl. Nick jumped up, dropping the wrench that he was holding the whole time.. he was breathing heavily for about 10 seconds, then he heard his mom's voice again.. Nick: Oh no! He quickly ran into the launch pad, which launched him up the tunnel he fell through to his lab. He appeared behind his desk and went downstairs to the living room, where his mom was. Mom: Nick? What happened? I heard some screaming... Wait.. don't tell me you were watching scary movies again.. Nick was rubbing his eyes. Nick: Ugh.. no.. I was work-I mean.. I was.. WORKING on a picture for my dA, a friend requested it.. I got tired and I fell asleep.. guess I must have had a nightmare.. :/ Mom: You really need to stop watching those movies every night before you go to sleep -.- Nick: Okay, thanks, bai. He ran upstairs in his room where he jumped on his bed.. thinking about what happened in his nightmare.. Nick: That voice... the girl screaming.. it sounded familiar... TOO familiar.. He was talking to himself. Nick: I need a break from this... He walked downstairs, where his mom was watching TV, sitting on the sofa. He walked outside the house, looked up.. Nick: It's good to see the sun... WHY DO I KEEP TALKING TO MYSELF? -_- He said it out loud.. he walked down the ally and sat on a bench, looking at the fountain, where a few pigeons have gathered, eating remains of the chips a little boy was eating. A girl ran behind him and put her hands infront of his eyes. Girl: Guess who?? :3 Nick: GABBS! Hai! :D He jumped up. She was Nick's girlfriend. Gabbs: What's going on? You look sad D: Nick: Oh it's nothing.. I had a bad dream, that's all <.<. Gabbs: Oh... do you want to come watch us training tomorrow?.. Nick: Sure! I'm gonna make sure I won't watch another Horror movie tonight. Gabbs: XD Nick: So uhh... She was already gone, running happily.. Nick sighed while smiling... He sat back down, looking at the sun, which was slowy going down.. .... .... Later... .... .... Nick was back in his lab, checking out the AMDB... Nick: Alright little guy.. let's see what you're made of.. He walked in a dark room, turned on the red lamp, which was barely glowing, he placed a purple/black crystal on a tiny support beam, he balanced it, grabbed his weapon and stepped back. Nick: Alright.. GO! He pulled the trigger, the handle glowed blue, sending a white wave of energy to the back of the cannon, which filled up the power bar, and fired off an Orange beam surrounded by rings of energy, coming from the fire panel of the cannon. The beam struck the crystal, it began absorbing the AMDB's power. Nick: We need more power! He hung on the handle with his left hand and he accelerated the beam generator process with his index finger on his right hand. The beam became darker and the rings of energy started losing focus.. The crystal kept absorbing the power.. Eventually Nick maxed out the Power, causing the AMDB to overheat and the crystal to crack. Nick dropped the AMDB and the crystal shattered, releasing the absorbed energy in a form of a orange pulse, which scattared throughout the city's underground, but eventually faded away.. Nick sighed in relief... Nick: If I work on the particle cooler.. maybe I can fix this problem.... He once again grabbed his wrench, sit down on the floor, grabbed the AMDB, detaching the blue particle cooler above the fire panel, he started screwing in, fixing it... ... ... We see a shot of the sky ... ... Black background with a small light that flashes through, a boy stands up, holding a lava bucket and looking at a sword-shaped hole... he raised his hand.. ... Black Screen ... ... CREDITS ROLL ... End.